Sardonyx
Sardonyx é a fusão entre Pérola e Garnet (e, por extensão, Rubi e Safira), que fez sua primeira aparição no terceiro evento do StevenBomb. Ela foi mencionada indiretamente em "Treinador Steven" mas sua primeira estreia oficial foi em "Peça Ajuda". Ela também é vista brevemente em "Amizade" Aparência Sardonyx tem aproximadamente o mesmo tamanho que as torres, é aparentemente quase do mesmo tamanho de Sugilite. Ela tem a pele marrom-avermelhada e cabelos cor de creme de laranja, tem uma divisória entre seus dentes do meio superiores, um penteado tetraédrico com pontas bem arredondadas. Seu torso se assemelha muito ao de Garnet, porém tem menos massa. Como uma fusão, ela tem quatro braços e herda os mesmos locais de suas pedras preciosas de suas progenitoras fundidas. Ela usa um smoking preto, calças justas e um laço alaranjado arco e uma pequena, estrela preta. A parte inferior da cauda de seu smoking tem o mesmo tom de laranja que sua gravata borboleta. Ela usa leggings de duas cores: roxo acinzentado sob pontas vermelhas ao redor da parte superior de seus pés. Em seu primeiro conjunto de braços, ela usa luvas brancas, expondo suas mãos com exceção de uma cobertura branca em seu dedo do meio(s). Em seu segundo conjunto de braços, localizados em seu abdômen, ela usa luvas brancas que se assemelham luvas de Safira que se estendem até os cotovelos. Ela tem óculos, são um pouco transparente e tingido com uma tonalidade vermelha, o que revela que Sardonyx tem quatro olhos, dois na parte inferior que são grandes e redondos, e dois na parte superior que são finos, pequenos e estreitos. Todos os quatro olhos são de uma cor avermelhada. Seu rosto é bastante triangular, e seus pés têm pequenos diamantes, rosa sobre eles. Personalidade Sardonyx é bem entusiasmada, alegre, brincalhona e engraçada. Ela fala e age como se fosse uma apresentadora de televisão. Possui um grande carinho e amor por Steven e, pelo que aparenta, parece sempre querer fazê-lo rir, falando piadas e divertindo-o. Como dito por ela, ela é "conhecida" por esmagar tudo com seu martelo gigante. História 1ª Temporada Ao ouvir que Garnet queria formar Sugilite para destruir o Cubo de Comunicações, Pérola disse que elas precisavam de cuidado e sugeriu que elas formassem Sardonyx."Treinador Steven" 2ª Temporada thumb|left|Sardonyx recém-formada. Quando Peridot reconstruiu o Cubo de Comunicações para se comunicar com Diamante Amarelo, Garnet achou mais correto Sardonyx ser formada para destruir o cubo, devido aos acontecimentos com Sugilite da última vez. E assim foi feito, e Sardonyx foi formada. Ao ver Steven, ela tenta impressioná-lo e consegue, fazendo piadas e mostrando suas habilidades. Então, ela forma seu martelo de guerra e começa a tirar os pilares do cubo com cuidado e por fim, ela desativa o cubo. Ela se despede de Steven e Ametista e se separa. Para continuar sendo Sardonyx, Pérola consertou o Cubo de Comunicações mais algumas vezes. Por isso, Sardonyx foi formada novamente para desativar o cubo. Porém, quando Garnet descobriu o plano de Pérola, ela e Ametista formaram Sugilite e destruíram o cubo."Peça Ajuda" thumb|Sardonyx escapando do calabouço da [[Nave Gem.]] Quando as Crystal Gems seguiram Peridot até uma nave abandonada Gem, Garnet e Pérola acabaram ficando presas em um calabouço da nave. O único meio que elas acharam para sair foi formarem Sardonyx. Assim foi, Sardonyx transformou seu martelo em uma broca e saiu do calabouço e em seguida se separou."Amizade" Habilidades left|thumb|Sardonyx formando seu [[Martelo de Guerra de Sardonyx|martelo de guerra.]] Por ser uma fusão de Pérola e Garnet (e, por extensão, Rubi e Safira), Sardonyx tem três pedras: uma na palma de sua mão direita, uma na palma de sua mão esquerda e outra na testa. Ela possui as habilidades comuns de uma Gem, como: acionar a Lança de Pérola e as Manoplas de Garnet para formar seu martelo de guerra, recuar a pedra e se regenerar, colocar objetos em bolhas e modificar seu corpo. Em batalha, Sardonyx é ao mesmo tempo elegante e precisa, mas também poderosa e brincalhona, brincando com seu adversário ou público com truques e piadas. Apesar disso, ela geralmente é bastante tática, pensando antes de agir a fim de tornar as coisas perfeitas. Outras Habilidades *'Manipulação de Anatomia:' Sardonyx tem a capacidade de girar as partes de seu corpo de diferentes formas. *'Levitação:' Em "Peça Ajuda", Sardonyx demonstrou poder levitar, ficando alguns segundos no ar. Relacionamentos 'Steven' Sardonyx, como as outras Crystal Gems, tem uma opinião positiva sobre Steven, como ela interagiu com ele frequentemente, ela estava feliz em conhecê-lo, abraçou-o e chamou-o de "coisa mais fofa e charmosa". Sardonyx mostrou que ela ama Steven, contando-lhe piadas e fazendo acrobacias com o corpo, porém o que mais a atrai a sua atenção em Steven é o fato de o que Sardonyx mais ama é ser impressionante, e por sua sorte, Steven é bem fácil de ser impressionado. 'Ametista' Ametista tomou uma antipatia por Sardonyx porque ela compara a si mesma com Sugilite, que é muito volátil e perigosa, mas Sardonyx geralmente ignorou Ametista, dando atenção para Steven, no qual impressionava. Aparições 1ª Temporada *"Treinador Steven" (Mencionada) 2ª Temporada *"Peça Ajuda" *"Motel Keystone" (Mencionada) *"Amizade" 3ª Temporada *"Back to the Moon" Curiosidades *Sardonyx é a quinta Gem apresentada que se trata de um tipo de quartzo. As outras são: Ametista, Rose Quartz, Jasper e Arco-Íris Quartz. *As tradução literal do seu nome seria Sardônica; *Sardonyx apresenta mais características físicas de Garnet. *Sardonyx é a segunda fusão de três Gems já apresentada. *Sardonyx e Peridot possuem duas coisas em comum, primeiro que o formato de seus cabelos parecem idênticos e as pedras que são baseadas são do mês de Agosto. *Sardonyx é o completo oposto da Sugilitte na aparência e personalidade. *Assim como Pérola reagiu desanimada com a fusão Sugilite, Ametista responde um "beleza" em tom sarcástico por estar desanimada com a fusão de Sardonyx. *Ela é a primeira fusão que tem quatro braços e quatro olhos. *Ela é a primeira fusão de Garnet que o nome não termina com "...ite" *Ela se denomina "adorável Sardonyx" *Em "Amizade", Sardonyx se mostra mais séria e/ou focada, devido a sua imagem ter sido manchada em "Peça Ajuda", apenas fez o necessário e não se dignou a se vangloriar. *Ela se considera superior a Ametista, o que pode mostrá-la como um lado de Pérola e Garnet que não se arrepende de dizer o que pensa. *A maior parte das qualidades que ela destacou em "Peça Ajuda" foram exageros ou não exemplificados. *Ela fingiu quase esmagar Steven de tão charmoso que ele é. *Ela parece ter o mesmo poder de Pérola ao usar luz para fazer Projeções Holográficas, como ao fazer uma cortina de efeito especial e transformar seu martelo em libélulas brilhantes. *Pérola é evidentemente a personalidade dominante em Sardonyx, tendo ela nada da personalidade séria da Garnet e o orgulho e as habilidades das duas. *Ela sempre diz que "É conhecida por esmagar", mas na verdade até agora ela não esmagou nada, no máximo ela bateu nos pilares do Cubo de Comunicações e escavou uma saída da armadilha da Nave Gem, mas não chegou a esmagar algo. *É provável de que Sardonyx tenha dobrado seu tamanho Galeria S1.jpg S2.jpg S3.jpg S4.jpg S5.jpg S6.jpg S7.jpg S8.jpg S9.jpg S10.jpg S11.jpg S12.jpg S13.jpg S14.jpg S15.jpg S16.jpg S17.jpg S18.jpg S19.jpg S20.jpg S21.jpg S22.jpg S23.jpg S24.jpg S25.jpg S26.jpg S27.jpg S28.jpg S29.jpg S30.jpg S31.jpg S32.jpg S33.jpg S34.jpg S35.jpg S36.jpg S37.jpg S38.jpg S39.jpg S40.jpg S41.jpg S42.jpg S43.jpg S44.jpg S45.jpg S46.jpg S47.jpg S48.jpg Cry for help.gif|Sardonix em Cry for help S49.jpg S50.jpg S51.jpg S52.jpg S53.jpg S54.jpg Referências Navegação en:Sardonyx es:Sardonyx Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Fusões Categoria:Gems Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Agêneros Categoria:Quartzos Categoria:A a Z